


Lejos del paraíso....

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COWBOYS Y NEGOCIOS, JARED ES UN JOVEN PREPARADO PARA TOMAR LAS RIENDAS DE LA FAMILIA PADALECKY Y JENSEN EN EL ARRIERO DE ESAS TIERRAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lejos del paraíso....

**Author's Note:**

> IDEA DE MIS AMIGAS IBRAIL, VANCHAN, DESTY Y CREO QUE NEM TAMBIEN xD no se fue hace mucho xD

Titulo:Lejos Del Paraíso...  
Autor: My Self  
Beta: sin betar por pura impaciencia grupal jeje  
Fandoom: rpg  
Rating: NC-18  
Resumen: vaqueros señoras y señores y negocios de por medio  
Género: Slash (sam/dean)no son hermanos  
Warnings: hurt, homophobic brat, blood, violence sex, Submission pawer   
Declaimer. los personajes no son míos, y me encantaría que lo sean pero no.*triste*  
Extencion: 4 cap definitivo...  
Dedicados:de la cabeza de evian y desty y manufacturado por miiiii no mentira no te asustes que esta bueno jejeje

 

 

CAPITULO UNO

 

Paraíso Valley, Texas. La Estancia de los Padalecki es la mas grande del estado. Su caballos son los mejores, también crían ganado pero es en una rama superficial.

El heredero de este gran imperio cumplirá años en dos semanas a sus veintiún años tomara el control del rancho y de todos sus trabajadores y bienes, es una tradición que el primogénito se haga cago a la mayoría de edad y Sam no ve la hora de que eso empiece de una vez...

La vida es simple tenia una novia hace unos días atrás... pero la malcriada ya estaba haciendo planes para su casamiento y todo lo que iba a comprar en sus narices. Se dio cuenta de que solo lo quería por su dinero y como el la tenia de adorno porque Sandy estaba buenísima la piro de patitas en la calle...

 

El mejor criador de su estancia es Dean Ackles es un hombre callado, de mirada profunda que con los pura sangre parece tener un don....

Toma a un caballo puro pero mal trecho, con personalidad de mil demonios envueltos en clavos oxidados y te lo devuelve manso y sereno con un caminar digno de un rey, con el cuello erguido y el orgullo sublime de un dios griego...

 

Apesar de sus 20 años casi 21 (en dos semanas) a Sam le falta lo que se dice porte, tanto estudio en finanzas y preparación en casa lo ha dejado enclaustrado en un cuerpo muy largo y poco formado, así que para dar mejor impresión a su padre le va a pedir ayuda a Dean. Y que como con sus caballos espera tenga el mismo efecto en el...

Toma uno caballo de las caballerizas y se dirige al criadero donde los caballos nacen salvajes para luego ser amansados en el corral, a esta hora del día Dean esta seleccionando a los mejores machos para las 7 hembras puras que tiene y empezar con una nueva cría de sementales...

 

No ha montado en años y le esta costando esfuerzo llegar al lugar, a lo lejos ve como dos manadas distintas danzan frente a Ackles como si le rogaran que los eligiera con cuidado...

Dean sentado en su caballo color miel de melena marrón tiene un texano (sombrero) negro que le da un porte excelente; el quiere ser así, grande varonil y con las ideas claras de como dirigir el imperio Padalecki, la camisa de gin azul y los vaqueros negros con los típicos protectores de cuero no serian nada sin esas botas macizas de trabajo. A el no le gustan las aniñadas botas vaqueras que usan todos sus empleados...

 

\- ¡¡Dean!!! - le llama animado y con una gran sonrisa, Dean solo hace una mueca molesta y sigue en lo suyo, Sam quiere ser igual que el “recio”.  
\- Que pasa niñato... - contesta con un cigarrillo en la boca...  
\- Ñiñato?? Voy por los 21 y en dos semanas seré dueño de todo....- murmuro cabizbajo.  
\- Bueno, bueno que necesita Jefe!!!... mejor?? - dijo en tono burlón.  
\- Eh... que.... solo he venido a pedirte un favor!! - solto timido y sin mas.  
\- Uhh!!! - lo miro sorprendido y mirándolo mas de cerca juntando su caballo con el de Sam intimidándolo.  
\- Eh, yo, bueno... - Dean le tiro el humo en la cara por dar tanta vuelta al asunto.  
\- No, no lo are.... - soltó alejándose.  
\- Como?? si no sabes a lo que he venido ??!!!-  
\- Da igual no lo are!!! - su tono se hizo severo.  
\- Solo quiero que me asignes algún trabajo estoy muy flaco.... - grito mientras Dean se marchaba  
\- ¿¿¿Como??? - soltó deteniendo el caballo undiendo los hombros y volteando se el, a verle (no el caballo).  
\- Que bueno... eso.... que pronto seré el jefe y quiero imponer respeto...eso.... - dijo tímido  
\- HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!!!!!!!!! -Dean se cae del caballo agarrándose la pansa de tanta carcajada.  
\- Pero de que te ríes!!! te ríes de tu jefe??? - le grito con un tonito infantil , al ver a ese hombre revolcándose sobre sus costillas.  
\- Me ...jajajaja río …. por que esta es mi oportunidad de hacerlo jajajajajaja!!!! - acoto como pudo Dean.  
\- Estúpido – replico.  
\- Tarado jajajaja!!!!! - respondio.  
\- Marica!!!! - mascullo.  
\- Perra jajajaja!!!! - Dean se levanta del piso aun riendo y se sacude viendo que al niño no le quedan mas insultos para su peón...  
\- Mira el trabajo, es trabajo y no durarías un día Sam, es mejor que te sigas dedicando al estudio y me dejes el trabajo de hombres a mi... - menciono sin mirarle sacando otro cigarrillo y encendiéndolo, aproximándose a el.  
\- Pero es lo que quiero... - menciono de la forma mas triste que pudo escuchar el criador. 

 

Dean reacciono a esto levantando la mirada y se topo con una cara dulce, una mirada de cachorro y un puchero que le convencería de tirarse aun foso de lava si lo encontraba...

 

\- Dios!!.... tu padre me matara... - dijo escupiendo parte del cigarrillo al piso.   
\- Eh?? eso es un si???- dijo con la ilucion a flor de piel.  
\- Si, si, pero no pongas esas caras de felicidad que me dan escalofríos... - Sam no entendió por que, tal vez no es de hombres reír tanto si no estas borracho.  
\- Ok! Mmm... dime que hago??? - bajando del caballo y plantándose frente a el. 

 

El pequeño renacuajo, no era un renacuajo, le sacaba 15 cm de altura y no llevaba sombrero eso le molesto y mucho. A Dean que a sus 27 años con su metro ochenta y cinco que le vengan a hacer sentir bajito no le gusta ni medio, mierda!! que es él el que impone allí y los demás acatan y bajan la cabeza...

 

\- Ahora, Te vas derechito a tu casa. Empiezas mañana... - se acomodo el sombrero y se subió al caballo.  
\- EH!!?? no puede ser hoy?? - respondió mas suplicante de lo que hubiese querido.  
\- No mañana, trae ropa fresca, vaqueros, un texano blanco, camisa, camiseta, botas que no sean de nena y un látigo.... - así tomo rumbo a la manada de caballos a lazar sus favoritos...

 

Sam se miro atentamente y se percato de que llevaba un pantalón de vestir verde, una camisa blanca y zapatos mocasín. Admiraba a ese hombre y lo retendría para que su rancho estuviese en forma siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Dean pateo la puerta del cuarto de Sam, eran la 4 de la mañana y el niñato salto del susto que se pego de la cama al piso, Dean le grito que era hora de trabajar y Sam vio que aun estaba oscuro pero su padre le dijo que Ackles era estricto y que ser el hijo de su jefe no le detendría para ponerme a trabajar como un esclavo. Así que tome mis cosas y se vestí camino A la salida.

El desayuno fue sobre el caballo, Dean le enumeraba todo lo que tendía que hacer y le dijo que había hablado con todo el personal para que no le dieran una mano ni soñando, ni despiertos o lo mandaría a la calle, Sam no se lo creía, jamas nadie le trato de manera tan dura, las tareas eran muchas y el tiempo lo tenia contado.

Al final del día estaba cansado, golpeado, amoratado, exhausto, molido, quemado de sol y terriblemente dormido. no tardo ni dos segundos en caer rendido, y solo había pasado un día...

la primera semana casi desiste, su piel blanca estaba toda roja de las quemaduras que apenas podía dormir, su madre le ponía cremas mientras dormía por que no resistía la caricia tierna y sin caer rendido.

La segunda semana el sol ya había dorado su piel y no lo sentía tanto. su piel morena y su tonicidad habían cambiado, es increíble que ponerse en las manos de Dean si funcionaba, parecía un año de trabajo en un gimnasio, cuando le comento esto a Dean se descojono de la risa.

 

El joven recibió todos sus bienes el la gran cuidad de Dallas donde tenían todas las administraciones y donde tendría que pasar un tercio de sus días concretando negocios para los que estaba muy preparado...

La gente volteaba a verle, no solo era alto, estaba bronceado y su definida musculatura (imponente), todas y cada una de las empleadas babeaban por Sam de manera descarada presentándose con coquetería al niño rico y semental que tenían en frente...

 

El día fue agotador y paso dos semanas mas en la ciudad. cuando por fin volvió al rancho, estaba desesperado por contarle a su admirado criador de sementales que todo había sido un éxito...

Era de noche y las caballerizas estaban llenas, su padre le había contado en el camino que Peter uno de los peones a cargo de Dean estaba robando esperma de los caballos de su corral. cuando su madre lo sorprendió y llamo a Dean para que lo echara, no sin antes darle un escarmiento.

 

A Sam eso le pareció un poco demasiado pero su padre le dijo que así se hacia respetar un hombre de negocios; si un peón le pasa por encima esta perdido. Porque todos se rebelaran ante su autoridad y perderá credibilidad a nivel financiero bancario y eso no podía ocurrir con los Padalecki.

 

Camino por las caballerizas hasta que avisto la luz amarilla de la cabaña que tenia Dean en la misma se detuvo un momento antes de entrar cuando escucho un relinchido y una vos...muy familiar.

 

Cuando diviso detrás de los barrotes de las caballerizas a oscuras la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventanilla al exterior. una sombra de un hombre contra la pared, se acerco sigiloso intentando no alterar a los caballos que delatarían su presencia, un jadeo de dolor y exitacion lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Que rayos?! Pensó, se acerco mas y vio como Dean estaba contra la pared con un codo en ella y sujetando algo, el movimiento era obvio y pensó que había escabullido a alguna chica a la estancia. Claro un hombre como el que mas podría hacer para calmar su fuero interno lujurioso.

El criador arremetía con furia y Sam se moría de ganas de saber a quien se estaba follando y si era linda y si le gustaba rudo como se lo estaba haciendo. Pero lo que escucho no fue precisamente un gemido femenino...

 

\- Dios!! Dean!! lo juro!!! no lo volveré a hacer!! ah!! - pidió Peter entrecortadamente  
\- No me jodas!!! Peter te lo advertí la primera vez!!! pero la jefa te descubrió bastardo!!!! - gruño áspero y profundo  
\- AH! DEAN MAS FUERTE!!!- suplico extasiado.  
\- Calla perra!!! nunca mas veras a este toro....gghhh!!- arremetió con violencia y Sam pudo ver unas lineas de sangre recorre el muslo de Peter  
\- No Dean!!! perdona mee yoo...aahh!!! -  
\- Vete a la mierda Peter estas despedido!!! - se cerro el cierre y salio de allí...

 

 

Sam estaba encerrado en su habitación para entonces apenas escucho como Dean terminaba en el, salio corriendo como quien lleva el diablo por dentro, no se lo creía Dean Ackles es gay y cuando su madre le dijo que lo escarmentara no creo que haya estado hablando de eso...

 

La estupefacción y el asco asía Dean fueron enormes y todo se trasformo en un odio atroz, le despreciaba, todas y cada unas de las cosas que hablaron... el parecía una tonta nena enamorada de ese imbécil pervertido folla caballos, ajjj que asco, pensó, se saco toda la ropa y se metió al baño solo presenciar aquello lo dejo asqueado!!!.

 

Pero eso no se queda así era su mejor criador pero el sabe jugar sus cartas, le pediría que haga un libro como sus memorias y pensamientos de la crianza y después de tener todos sus secretos lo hundiría lo haría sentir tan aprisionado y horrorizado de tenerle cerca que huiría del rancho y el se quedaría con todos sus secretos.... 

 

 

capitulo dos

 

 

La maniobra tendría que ser discreta como si nada hubiese cambiado, al salir de la casa vio como a lo lejos cerca de la caballeriza Peter se subía a la camioneta como podía, parecía que estaba muy dolorido por lo sucedido anoche, todos pensaban que Dean lo atizo con uno de los hierro candentes para que no se le olvidara no traicionar a su jefe nunca mas, pero el sabia la razón de ese caminar...

 

Se le revolvió el estomago, no quería ni pensarlo y tendría que actuar como si nada como antes y eso le daba mas nauseas aun...

 

Dean no estaba en las caballerizas, Randall dijo que estaba con el ganado, que estaba muy molesto por lo de Peter y que seria mejor no me acercara. No le hice caso, si mi plan iba a empezar tenia que hacer ahora...

En los corrales de ganado el trabajo es mas duro, llevaba la ropa de trabajo para que Dean no me tomara como jefe, y si escuchara lo que quería de el. Pero al llegar a la doma donde marcan el ganado con hierro al rojo vivo, la imagen de Jensen volteando un toro con las manos me sorprendió del todo.

 

Se le acerco le palmeo la frente y en un movimiento certero le retorció el pescuezo dejándolo tirado en el piso, la fuerza bestial de ese hombre para con el animas y el bramido de este, aun sujetado luego de ser marcado le dio a entender que a Dean no hay que subestimarle...

 

Me senté en la valla en lo alto, esperando que me note y se acerque solo... ni en sueños iba a correrle como una colegiala para que me preste atención, todos los peones voltearon a verme pero Dean no. Me dio mucha ira, que el desgraciado se haga el importante. Mire a otro lado viendo la casa, desde allí parecía tan pequeña cuando en realidad no lo es...

 

Un minuto después Dean se subía a la valla conmigo...

 

\- Hey!! niñato como te fue!! uh??? impusiste lo que querías imponer???-  
\- Si.. el traspaso de poderes fue un éxito y la oficina de Dallas estaban asombrados con migo...- dijo sin mirarlo tenia que calmarse y esas ganas de bajarlo de allí de una trompada debía guardárselas...  
\- Asombrados eh??-  
\- Si por?-  
\- Sera mejor que hagas algún trabajo a la semana o te ejercites todos los días esta masa muscular necesita dedicación no permanecerá así por siempre...-  
\- ¿¿¿Como??? - la acotación de su estado físico le asombro Dean solo miraba a los toros.  
\- Así es muchacho... peroné jefe...- marco burlesco y se fue.  
\- Dean vine a hablar contigo de un proyecto...- le grito antes de que se le apartara demasiado.  
\- Proyecto??- se volteo a verle.  
\- Si, tu ve a marcar el ganado... te espero en tu oficina para hablar...- Sam salto de la valla sin mucho esfuerzo y Dean algo le olía mal...no sabia que era pero seguro podía con el niñato...

 

Entrada la noche Dean llego a su caravana que era donde tenia su oficina como dijo Sam, el niño estaba dormido en su escritorio babeandolo todo...

Se movió por la habitación pero Sam parecía no notarlo. Tomo la botella de Jack, un cigarrillo y se tomo un trago sentándose justo del otro lado del escritorio.... lo miro un rato. El sombrero se le había caído al castaño y el pelo revuelto le tapaba la cara, pensó que seria mejor que se lo cortase todo, paresia un gato callejero con eso en la cabeza...

Subió sus botas de manera estrepitosa a la mesa dando un fuerte golpe para despertar al niño de su ex jefe. Sam pego un respingo y con la cara marcada por su camisa y la cara de dormido casi hace babear a Dean, literalmente.

 

El chico si que no parecía un ratón de biblioteca, blanco y escuálido, como hace un mes.

 

\- Desembucha niño que tengo trabajo mañana - espeto bebiendo de su whisky.  
\- Eh....- Sam se le quedo mirando, estaba lleno de barro de arriba a bajo, golpeado y como si nada frente a el...  
\- El proyecto. dime de que trata...- Sam se limpio la saliva de su rostro tratando de enfocarse pero le costo. Su tono de vos somnoliento le ayudo a parecer mas inocente...  
\- Ah si mm ...es un libro...-  
\- ¿¿¿Eh??? un libro??? y eso que tiene que ver con migo - golpeo la botella contra el escritorio y soltando el humo en la cara de Sam.  
\- Es un libro de tu vida y la manera en que crías caballos...- Dean lo miro sorprendido el chico se refregaba los ojos para poder enfocar su vista pero pareciera que no lo lograba.  
\- Olvídalo no lo haré - trago entero el contenido de su vaso.  
\- Porque no??? - se quejo como un niño pequeño.  
\- Porque mi vida es una mierda por eso, quien quería leerla - la mueca amarga le dio sin cuidado a Sam.  
\- Pero eres el mejor criador de caballos que hay - intento justificarlo.  
\- Y así me pagas, no necesito mas...- argumento con la vos solida e impasible.  
\- Podrías aumentar tus ganancias, yo solo tendría el 25 por ciento por la edición...- explico.  
\- Y necesitas mi aprobación para hacerlo? - pregunto levantando una ceja.  
\- Eh si?? -  
\- Mmm no! no lo are! - respondió decidido.  
\- Pero porque??!!! siempre dices que no!!. Incluso cuando no sabes de que se trata!! - exclamo frustrado.  
\- No!! he dicho!!!! Ahora vete que me tengo que poner en curda!! eh irme a dormir...-  
\- No!!!- se tiro hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzo de brazos.  
\- Perdón??? como dijiste???? -  
\- No me voy hasta que aceptes!!! -  
\- DIOS!!! eres cabezota!!! VETE!!!! - le grito.  
\- No!! -  
\- A no?? -  
\- ¡¡¡NO!!! -  
\- Haber si puedes con esto...- poniéndole otra botella de whisky en frente.  
\- Con que...??- le entro el miedo.  
\- Si te quedas!!.. bebes conmigo y si no te emborrachas.... hago el condenado proyecto tuyo - hablo sereno y con la picardía en la cara.  
\- Hecho!! - se levanto y le tendió la mano, Dean la miro atento y la estrecho, casi le rompe la mano pero no dijo nada...

 

Dean cerro la puerta de su caravana y se pusieron a beber, cada uno con su botella, sentados en el escritorio uno enfrente del otro, ambos iban por la mitad de la botella y las cosas que comentaba A Dean le partían de la risa, cuando le comento como Sandy planeaba casarse con el, Dean se descostillo y se cayo de la silla desapareciendo de la vista de Sam por un rato largo y este se levanto para mira por encima del escritorio..

 

\- Hombre estas muy ebrio jajaja - con la botella pegada al pecho y una mano sosteniéndose del escritorio para permanecer en pie, Sam rodeo el escritorio.  
\- Naaaaa..... solo perdí el equilibrio - dijo arrastrandose por el piso al sofá, para ese entonces a Sam se le había olvidado porque estaba allí.  
\- Mejor no te cuento mas de mi vida que te partes jejeje di algo tu..- acercándose a el conjunto de sillones frente a el donde Dean llego y se sentó.  
\- Que! para tu libro??? - lo miro alzando una ceja sin el texano en su cabeza se le veían los ojos verdes...  
\- No es mi libro!!! - refunfuño cayendo como pudo a el otro lado del mismo sofá donde Dean ya estaba.  
\- Ya,ya, emmm... no se no hay nada bueno en mi vida... - con la botella aferrada a sus dedos la empino y trago cuanto pudo.  
\- Vamos!! que algo debió predominar... un momento algo jip - Dean achico los ojos dejándolos como finas rajas y lo miro mal, inclinándose sobre el.  
\- Yo no me dejo dominar por nadie... - le dijo amenazante y Sam trago en seco algo mareado.

 

No tiene ni idea de como llego allí, pero tenia a Dean en cuatro patas con los brazos atados a la espalda con una soga por los codos de manera dolorosa y que le marcaba la piel semi desnuda del torso jadeando mientras que el se introducía en el una y otra vez...

Con el pantalón por las rodillas en una de las caballerizas, los muslos firmes y duros del criador soportando sus embistes de manera cruel y despiadada, tenia un estribo en la boca y el tiraba de las riendas para ver ese rostro lleno de pecas, rojo por la exitacion con la espalda encorvada asía el, los ojos verdes húmedos por el sometimiento al que en repetidas ocasiones intentaba zafarse, las manos de Dean sujetándose los codos que empezaban a sangrar por la cuerda curtida que le laceraba la piel...

Estaba tan apretado y caliente y las barbaridades que soltaba su lengua jamas pensó que se le cruzarían por la cabeza, le contó lo que vio con Peter, lo que le haría desde ese momento y que desde ahora el seria su perra.

Pero cuando la borrachera se le estaba esfumando por cada poro de la piel, pudo sentir lo bien que olía Dean y el olor a sexo de la caballeriza mezclada con el heno lo hizo dar un respingo de exitacion dentro de Dean que sintió con creces como crecía aun mas dentro de el...

Quito la soga y el estribo... los gemidos de Dean eran un encanto, apesar de estar mas excitado que antes se deslizaba con mas pereza... lentamente mientras lo liberaba y acariciaba las marcas de la pecosa piel...

Dean estaba ensimismado en que lo estaba tomando a la fuerza y que disminuyera la ira con la que lo tomo y que lo acariciara como si estuviese arrepintiéndose de follárselo le dio mucha bronca, y le grito con odio que se moviera o lo golpearía hasta el cansancio...empujando repetidamente sus caderas contra Sam follándose el mismo, sosteniendo con las manos peladas sobre el heno todo su peso... 

Sam blanqueo los ojos ante la sensación de Dean empalandose solo pero quería otra cosa mas de el...estiro su enorme mano por su espalda acariciando la columna y acoplándose a los movimientos del rubio, llego al cuello y tomándolo de la quijada lo levanto, pegándolo a su cuerpo la altura de Sam y sus largos brazos por primera vez servían de algo...

Lo abrazo por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, imponiendo el ritmo que el quería... suave y tortuoso, lo mantuvo estirado sobre su pecho y le acaricio con delicadeza, el cuello, la nuez, las clavículas con su mano libre....

Dean caía irremediablemente ante las caricias y se dejaba hacer, no quería que lo trataran bien, no estaba acostumbrado a que se lo follen con cariño y viene el mocoso de mierda y después de someterlo como lo hizo ahora se pone cariñoso el muy bastardo...

Sam apretó sus labios en su nuca, y beso cada centímetro a su disposición del criador, le encantaba tenia que admitirlo, fue un shock saber de sus inclinaciones pero esto superaba cualquier expectativa de relación que hubiese tenido jamas...

 

Continuo deslizando su derecha por su abdomen y notaba las cicatrices que tenia a lo largo de su piel, llego a su miembro y Dean no quería que le toque allí. Forcejeo para que le soltara y con un mordisco en la nuca lo sostuvo como si de un animal se tratase.

 

Dean gruño de dolor y la sangre que corría por su espalda a causa de la fuerte mordida le dejo en claro que no le soltaría, esa suave y caliente mano tomo su miembro y lo acaricio de igual modo como se introducida en el levantándolo de a momentos...

 

Cuando las envestidas se hicieron mas rápidas Sam tenia frente a el la boca de Dean y la devoraba con vicio. Dean no dejaba que nadie le bese y ese chico parecía desesperado por tenerle, por lo que no tardo mucho en venirse entre sus dedos, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas dentro de el...Sam gimió muy fuerte en su boca, la sensación de estrangulación de su polla, lo obligo a eyacular de improvisto dejándolo en una nube de placer que no se disipaba...

 

Ambos traspirados y exhaustos regularizaban sus respiraciones lo mejor que podían después de semejante orgasmo, que los dejo temblando, Sam salio de el y se puso su ropa ...Dean intento pararse pero no pudo, el chico lo miro y vio como unas lineas de sangre bajaban de sus nalgas y se odio por eso...

 

Quiso levantarlo pero Dean lo golpeo en el estomago. Sam que aun estaba bajo el efecto de alcohol lo tomo del corto cabello y del cuello y lo levanto con la mirada enfurecida le dijo que no se atreviera a tratarle mal.

 

Lo sujeto por debajo del brazo izquierdo y le coloco la ropa en silencio, lo llevo a su caravana pero noto que allí no había cama alguna...

 

\- Dejarme en el sofá, allí duermo yo... - le dijo sin mirarle con la mirada fija en el piso.  
\- Eh?? - se quedo atónito.

 

 

En la mañana la enorme y fría cama ya no estaba allí, esta era mas pequeña por alguna razón y estaba tibia, la acostumbrada almohada que abrazada siempre al dormir no era tan mullida como siempre y tan poco así de cálida.

 

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y no fue sorpresa encontrarse a Dean entre sus brazos, tenia los labio pegados a su sien respirando un olor a shampoo y jabón que reconoció de su propio baño...claro no lo iba a meter en la cama todo embarrado y sudado como estaba....pero, el no se podía mantener en pie...un nuevo flash le llego a su dolorida cabeza por la resaca, la imagen de el bañando a Dean que le pegaba cada vez que podía porque no le quería cerca, ni que lo tratara bien, le hizo acordar como llegaron a estar así.

 

Las ideas parecían mucho mas claras después de que la resaca, que le golpeaba de lleno al despertar, no se movió de la cama, tenia una mano en su cabellera tirando de las hebras, el no era gay pero Dean le provocaba de muchas maneras distintas. Le dio mucho asco verlo con Peter, pero el tomarle y hacerlo suyo no le asqueo para nada. El le admiraba mucho por el hombre que era.

 

La idea del libro le rondo y se percato de que lo único que sabia de Dean era que el decía que su vida es una mierda, que es un criador de puta medre, que doma caballos como si respirara, que maneja a los peones como su fuese un rey, que sabe todo de este rancho y de el, pero el solo sabia eso de Dean y su nombre claro...

 

Le gustaría saber porque se resiste a que lo traten bien, el no se arrepentía de lo de anoche excepto por lastimarlo de manera tan bruta por la borrachera que llevaba y las barbaridades que le dijo... tenerlo como su perra no entraba en su personalidad pero Dean parecía sacar lo mas oscuro de el...

 

Respiro hondo y estaba tan cómodo, no quería levantarse ese día y si Dean no se levantaba como creía que no podría, el se acurruco mas en el, estrechándolo en sus brazos. Que suerte que sus padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel y que por los próximos 3 meses ellos y sus dos hermanitas no estarían en la casa....

Se durmió sereno, Dean sintió como lo estrecha de nuevo. quería matarlo y salir a la caballeriza agarra un caballo y pirarse por semanas de allí pero le dolía todo y le costaba moverse. El desgraciado lo baño, a ¡¡EL!!, el no necesita que nadie le cuide....mierda no quiere que nadie lo trate así....

Miraba lejos en la pared... una foto de una montaña, quería escaparse de ahí, por esa foto, los ojos se le humedecieron y los cerro con fuerza. No daría el brazo a torcer nunca pero ese chivato le podía, le podían esas caras de perrito y el estúpido cedía y si darse cuenta de ello...

Sam solo tuvo que ponerle esa casa de cachorro de “enséñame a que te refieres con dominar...” y el muy estúpido le daba ejemplo de eso... si iba y se ponía en semejante situación y sobre todo a va a ser su culpa que el otro se sobre calentara viéndolo atado y en cuatro. como para que no se lo violara...

 

A las 9 de la mañana ese mismo día; el timbre de la casa sonaba y sonaba, los dos se despertaron y Randall le gritaba desde la puerta que le atendiera. Suspiro enojado no se quería levantar. Dean lo intento pero no pudo, Sam lo empujo dentro de la cama de nuevo y Dean le encajo una trompada. Se quedaron mirando un segundo y el rubio se asusto un toque con la mirada asesina que el niño le dedico..

 

Sam lo alzo como princesa, como si nada y lo dejo a mitad de la cama, lo tapo y se vistió, saliendo por la puerta le grito a Randall que coños quería, el sureño se acojono. Nunca vio a Sam tan enfadado y menos por despertarle...

 

\- Eh.... bueno... es que...... no encontramos a Dean por ningún lado y hay trabajo y bueno eso...- tartamudeo.  
\- Pero que no pueden hacer nada si Dean no les patea el culo????- grito exasperado.  
\- No!, no es eso, solo que el se encarga de casi todo aquí... - susurro viendo como el enfado de Sam le hacia crecer mas aun.  
\- Ya pues lo mande a comprar mas caballos y no estará por unos días!!! - respondio mandon.  
\- Y el rancho??? - Randall estaba perplejo.  
\- Ya me encargo yo de eso!! que hay en la lista de hoy - camino hacia afuera seguido por Randall que no sabia a que se refería con la lista.

 

Dean escucho todo desde la habitación que estaba justo encima de la puerta de entrada, estaba helado. La mentira de Sam para tenerle allí hasta que caminara como se debe, supuso, se dejo caer sobre el colchón de manera pesada, jamas paso tanto tiempo en cama y menos cuando se enferma ….

Las horas pasaron y el día callo en un atardecer que muchos recordaran como el día del jefe, hizo todo lo que Dean apesar de no ser un experto y los puso a trabaja como nunca.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba muerto de cansancio pero también tenia un hambre atroz, paso por la cocina donde la cocinera dejo todo hecho, sirvió dos platos repletos de pavo y puré de papas. Saco un pack de seis de la heladera y con una bandeja en las manos llevo todo a su habitación...

Dean estaba enrollado en las mantas, pateo la cama y se despertó mirándolo dormido, los ojos pegados y desorientado cuando olió la comida, nada mas le importo, tomo el plato sentándose en la cama y engullo todo lo que pudo en un bocado...

 

\- Hola! Si! Bien! el día? una odisea.. y tu? - comento para si mismo con sarcasmo ya que el otro no decía nada...  
\- Ni lo pienses niñato...- y siguió comiendo.  
\- Que no piense que????? - contesto sin entender a que iba.  
\- Que esto sea permanente!! no pienso dejar que me pongas la mano enzima nunca mas...- entre bocado y bocado.  
\- Uh... bueno....- bajo la cabeza apenado y dolido, estaba feliz como un idiota pensando que Dean seria para el...  
\- Pero a que mierda viene esa cara!!! no era que eras un cabrón folla perras anoche!!! - reclamo enojado.  
\- Yo...yo no ...soy así.... perdón....- el pelo le cubría el rostro y una lágrima se deslizo sin aviso por la mejilla de Sam. 

 

Tomo su plato y salio del cuarto no podía ver a Dean a la cara después de lo que hizo y el pensando diferente... sin afrontar las consecuencias de aquello, Dean tenia los ojos como platos, no entendía ni medio, nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chiquillo, soltó el aire y el estomago se le revolvió, cuando miro a un lado, al tacho de basura que estaba a su lado con un montos de fotos de la novia de Sam en el rotas y arrugadas con bronca...

 

Y le llego el recuerdo de verlos por el campo molestándolo en su trabajo y la enorme sonría que le ponía en el rostro, la chica...y que no la veía hace meses por allí. Supuso un ruptura pero no dijo nada, no eran sus asuntos y ahora que el tarado moreno termino enganchándose con el....

 

Se levanto de la cama y poniéndose algo que no fuese un piyama encima salio de la casa por la puerta de atrás....

 

 

capitulo tres

Dean desapareció por dos semanas, la mayor parte de sus cosas no estaban y el empezó a dormir en su caravana, hacia todo el trabajo de Dean, la verdad no esperaba volver a verlo, ninguno de los peones se atrevió a mencionar nada al respecto, un día muerto de hambre llego a las barracas de los peones y se sentó en la mesa con todo el mundo.... estaba aburrido de comer solo en la casa.

Cuando las conversaciones volvieron a fluir luego de su intromisión, no pensó mas. solo se dedico a comer.

En un momento las conversaciones se centraron en Dean y eso lo hizo sentir incomodo, decían que Dean era bueno en lo que hacia porque era como un caballo, duro y temerario, salvaje sobre todo, que nadie se le acercaba por miedo a morir en el intento y su atención se vio presa de la curiosidad.

Decían que era solo una bestia podía dominar a los caballos que el elogia, ningún criador o domador podría con los ejemplares que elegía y tampoco los criaría salvajes para domar los después, especialmente a los pura sangre.

Luego de la comida todos y cada uno de los peones se fueron de las barracas al trabajo de nuevo, Sam se quedo helado con la información y si pensaba en Dean como un caballo sin domar...todos y cada uno de los golpes que le dio solo reflejaban su lado salvaje.

“Si uno se acerca simplemente a acariciar a un caballo así. Este se dejara por unos instantes pero cuando su nerviosismo llegue a cierto nivel te golpeara Sam...” la vos de su padre le retumbo en la cabeza...

Corrió desesperado a su casa y tomo los libros de su padre sobre caballos salvajes, en todos y cada uno decía lo mismo, y si los peones que pasaban día tras día con Dean lo mas probable es que tenían razón, lo único que tenia que hacer era domarlo y reclamarlo suyo...aunque eso signifique lastimarlo o marcarlo.

Esa noche el sonido de un camión entrando en la propiedad asusto a todo el mundo en el rancho, todos incluso Sam salieron a ver quien era...la camioneta negra con dos tráilers atrás, de trasporte de caballos se acercaban a la puerta de su casa

en el pórtico, en piyama, Sam estaba cruzado de brazos expectante a cualquiera que saliera de la negra camioneta. Cuando Dean bajo a Sam le tembló todo el cuerpo de el deseo que sintió, quería lanzarse a su brazos y decirle cuando lo extraño pero si lo quería para el, se tendría que aguantar...

 

\- Ya estoy de regreso...- dijo a modo de “hola”.  
\- Te tardaste - soltó seco y Dean lo miro a la cara, la mirada impasible y la piel mas bronceada que antes.  
\- Se! Bueno... no hay mucho de donde elegir fuera del rancho, estos caballos si apenas cumplen mis expectativas...- respondió golpeando un lado de los tráilers.  
\- Randall, Benzon, Mr. Kurick!! los caballos a las caballerizas - ordeno en un grito ronco que sorprendió a Dean y que le hizo voltear a verle, Sam se sabia los nombres de los encargados de las caballerizas...  
\- A la hembra pónganla aparte, mañana le buscare candidato – acoto el arriero.  
\- ¡¡Dean!! a la casa, ahora! - ordeno y la piel se le erizo a el rubio que no quería tener demasiado contacto con el dueño.  
\- Si ya..- con paso pesado se metió en la casa llevando los papeles de los puros que compro.

 

Al entrar al la casa, la puerta de la ofician de su ex jefe “Jeff” estaba abierta con la luz encendida, entro pisando fuerte y Sam estaba en el escritorio, tipeando el ingreso de la nueva sangre a las caballerizas, Dean le puso lo papeles enfrente como hacia con su padre y Sam los ingresaba de apoco para luego archivarlos.

 

El estaba apunto de retirarse cuando la vos ronca de hace unos minutos atrás le ordeno sentarse, apunto estuvo de acotar que no quería pero un “ahora” le obligo a obedecer.

 

Cuando Sam termino con los caballos se acerco a Dean y le quito el sombrero, dispuesto a hablarle de como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero lo que vio le hizo olvidar las lineas que iba a pronunciar, el rostro de Dean estaba golpeado... la mandíbula presentaba un moretón purpura, el labio con un corte profundo por donde se pasaba la lengua al ser descubierto ,un ojo morado y un largo corte en la cabeza. sus manos no estaban mejor...

 

\- Que paso – pregunto con el corazón en la boca.  
\- Nada! Que! no me veo bien?? - hizo un mueca chulesca.  
\- Responde demonios!!!! - grito y seguro todo el rancho le escucho.  
\- Un pelea de bar.. nada grabe...- respondió sin ganas.  
\- Por que ...- la vos inerte de Sam le jodía de mas.  
\- Je y porque iba a decírtelo - Dean levanto la vista al no escuchar respuesta y vio la cara de cachorro apaleado de nuevo, en silencio, el tipo rudo demandante se había fugado de su rostro.  
\- Mierda... unos tipos pensaron que podían follarme y los mande al infierno – la respuesta le hizo temblar las rodillas a Sam.  
\- Te tocaron – mascullo.  
\- Que estas ciego?-  
\- Sabes de lo que hablo - nolto en tono bajo y preocupado.  
\- …... no, no lograron hacerlo, contento??? pero tuve que comprarme toda ropa nueva. odio la ropa nueva...- replico como si lo mas grave fuese salir de compras.

 

 

Sam se inclino sobre el y lo abrazo, el silencio de la habitación resucito dejando sordos a todos los presentes. Un minuto exacto del reloj, Dean empezó a forcejear para que lo soltara pero esos brazos tan largos no lo dejaron, entre un tironeo y otro empujón Dean termino contra la pared en un golpe seco del que se quejo de sobre manera.

Sam no había usado tanta fuerza pero eso le dejo claro que lo golpearon mucho, levanto la camisa de Dean y aunque este se resistió logro ver lo que parecían ser costillas rotas, un moretón renegrido adornaba su costado, lo miro a la cara y Dean solo estaba mirando la pared aledaña.

Acerco sus labios a el morado, el rubio se sorprendió al sentir el beso de Sam sobre el dolor que sentía en sus costillas, cuando volvió la mirada al castaño estaba de rodillas, besándole la magulladura, un beso tras otro y al criador se le acelero el pulso.

Que le tratara así le ponía malo, lo agarro del pelo para tirar de el cuando noto lo suave que era ese gato despeinado que tenia por pelo, lo acaricio distraídamente y un lambeton sobre sus costillas le erizo la piel.

Sam no se rendiría eso estaba claro...Dean no había podido dormir con nadie después de lo que paso con Sam, todo le recordaba a la mano de este idiota, ni chicas, ni hombres pudieron darle algo similar y dejo todo a medias por tanta frustración. Pero ahora lo tenia allí de rodillas besándole el vientre y lo estaba poniendo duro de la nada...

Lo empujo lejos y se marcho de allí, Sam suspiro pesadamente, conquistar a Dean es un trabajo duro igual que si fuese un caballo el lo domaría no importaba como ya...

 

La mañana siguiente se levanto como siempre a las seis de la mañana para empezar a trabajar pero recordó que Dean ya había vuelto y no era necesario apurarse; se tiro en la cama miro el techo un segundo pensando donde estaría el ahora, si no lo recordaba mal dijo algo de elegirle candidato a la nueva hembra...

MIERDA!! se levanto de sopetón y se vistió, según había visto los últimos 6 años de su vida, su padre lo llevaba a que viese como Dean elegía un puro salvaje y lo domesticaba. Se sabia todos y cada uno de los pasos que tenia que seguir y todas y cada una de las técnicas de Dean....

Solo tenia que salir y elegir el semental en campo abierto...el primer paso para cualquier doma... claro que el ya sabia que semental era el que quería.

 

En las caballerizas ya le tenían el caballo listo, le comentaron que Dean salio a las cuatro a observar a la manada sureste y se dirigió a ese prado, este estaba rodeado de altos pinos, en verano es la maldita hoguera en carne viva pero Dean dice que los caballo que soportan esa cantidad de calor tienen la sangre mas fuerte.

Le tomo casi una hora llegar donde Dean, cuando estuvo en plena planicie los potros corrían de manera majestuosa. El pelo brillante a pesar de no ser cepillados como los domados y cril al viento y lo músculos de los puros se movían de manera exuberante debajo de la piel...y fue en ese momento cuando vio a Dean del otro lado del prado separados por una gran distancia, se veía minúsculo desde allí y la manada de caballos corrían entre nosotros....

 

Lo miro fijo por unos minutos hasta que noto un movimiento nervioso a lo lejos, tomo la soga lazo el nudo y la dejo a un lado sosteniéndola con su derecha, se aseguro de estar firme en el caballo y le dio un azore en el anca al caballo que salio como el viento...

 

Los salvajes corceles se movieron nerviosos por el acercamiento repentino y el sonido de los latigazos de la cuerda sobre la piel del caballo, Dean lo miro atónito. Que rayos creía que hacia?, le estaba espantando a los candidatos que se habían acostumbrado a su presencia.

 

\- Maldito niñato que se cree que hace.. - lo miro disgustado gruñendo por lo bajo.-apenas le tenga cerca la voy a dar un golpe que.... - Dean vio que no se detenía. 

 

Lo tenia a 200 metros y no se detenía. Algo en su interior...algo hizo temblar su estomago, pero el caballo debajo de el se adelanto a sus propios instintos que le decían que había un peligro precipitándose sobre el y su dueño.

 

Con una cabeceada que Dean controlo, su caballo retrocedió unos pasos, pero la inminente cercanía le asusto mas al equino que relincho y se hecho a correr en dirección opuesta... Dean no objeto por la decisión de su animal, el le había domado y confiaba mas en sus instintos que en los de el mismo ahora, viendo como la amenazante figura de Sam y ese corcel negro se acercaban a el a una velocidad espeluznante.

 

Sam sonrío al ver que Dean huía teniéndolo a menos de 20 metros, alzo la soga y le dio vuelo, girándola sobre su cabeza, tenia a Dean a una distancia de probabilidades aseguradas, lo lazo.

 

Dean miro la cuerda que se cerraba en su pecho sin entender mucho y miro atrás donde Sam esbozaba una sonrisa gigantesca y frenaba su caballo. El cuerpo de Dean callo de su silla al piso por esta acción y Sam se bajo de su caballo para atar sus manos y asegurarse de que no pueda moverse...

 

\- Pero que demonios haces IDIOTA!! - le grito dolorido y con la vos ronca.  
\- Que no es obvio?- afirmo contento.  
\- Eh??? - Dean positivamente no entendía nada.  
\- Eres todo mio ahora Dean... y te voy a domar como el pura sangre que eres...- la vos gruesa le afirmaba.  
\- Pero a ti el poder se te subió a la cabeza o que!!!! no soy un caballo cretino - intentando zafarse de las cuerdas sin lograrlo.  
\- Eres mejor que eso Dean pero debo admitir que no eres una persona normal...- se agacho a mirarlo.  
\- Perdón??? a que te refieres con eso...- incrédulo de lo que escucha.  
\- Aun estas en estado salvaje Dean..- le susurro al oído....

 

Sam arrastro a Dean a la parte boscosa a metros de ellos el calor era horrible y ambos goteaban agua por doquier...

 

\- Estas loco suelta me!!!...- protesto moviéndose para todos lados.  
\- No! vamos a seguir por donde lo dejamos anoche - contesto al reclamo.  
\- De que mierda hablas!!! nada paso anoche...-  
\- Exacto...-

 

Sam sentó a los pies de un pino a Dean, saco su cuchillo y el rubio trago en seco al ver el tamaño de esa cosa, tomo la cuerda de sus manos y corto la de su lazo, el criador se asombro del filo del cuchillo para que la cuerda se cortase de la nada como mantequilla.

 

Levanto sus manos atadas sobre la cabeza de Dean y las anclo en una rama rota que sobresalía del pino.

 

\- Maldito sádico y con esa cara de niño bueno ..te lo tenias bien escondidito no?- le pico para no verse tan indefenso...  
\- Soy un niño bueno y para que te quede claro ….esto es lo que quería anoche....- se paro delante de el y se desabrocho los pantalones mostrándole la enorme erección que llevaba puesta desde que lo lazo.

 

Dean trago de manera dolorosa y la boca se le hizo agua, la manera en que le ponía la idea de metérselo en la boca le encanto pero se desoriento bastante al seguir a Sam con sus movimientos, tiro de su propio cinto y le bajo los pantalones de un tirón dejándoselos por los fuertes muslo y una semi erección a la vista.

Sam sigo acariciándose a si mismo y Dean pensó que le daría media vuelta y se lo follaría eso incluso le gustaba mas, pero lo que Sam consiguió fue besarle la polla y ponerla dura en un santiamén, Dean jadeo ante la sensación de esos finos labios sobre el.

El castaño sonrió ver la entrepierna de su criador estirarse de un segundo, solo con un beso. Le fascino, se acerco seductor sin apartar la mirada de Dean que parecía no respirar para nada.

 

Lamió la extensión deleitándose con el sabor fuerte y limpio que le inundo los sentidos perdiéndose en como le temblaba el cuerpo por tenerlo frente el, lamió y lamió como si de su caramelo favorito se tratase y solo hizo eso hasta que Dean empujo su cadera contra su rostro cuando chupaba la base de manera enloquecedora, levanto la mirada y los ojos de Dean no era nada iguales a los de unos minutos atrás.

Estaban turbios, acuosos y brillantes todo al mismo tiempo, paresia que lo único que entraba en su campo de visión eran esos labios y la lengua de esa boca paseándose por sus genitales de manera perezosa...  
Sin dejar esto de lado el niño abrió la boca y chupo levemente la punta absorbiendo todo el liquido preseminal, y relamiéndose los labios al notar el sabor sorprendentemente dulce de este.

 

Continuo dándole su primera mamada a Dean que jadeante, movía sus caderas dentro de su boca cada ves mas profundamente, la lengua se enroscaba en su miembro llenándole de calor y humedad y Dean solo quería follarse al niño de una ves pero atado como estaba y lo que el niño le hacia, no le quedo otra que arremeter contra esa tierna garganta.

 

Sam se ahogo un par de veces por las fuertes envestidas pero el estaba tan ido en su nube de lujuria que le importo poco y siguió chupando hasta que el rubio acabo completamente en el. Llenándole la garganta de la espesa esencia que tenia semanas sin salir de el...

 

Extrañamente saciados, Sam le coloco la ropa y la suya propia, corto apenas la soga dejando a Dean allí recuperándose del orgasmo, que a Sam le hacia tambalear sus pasos. No tenia nada que decir al respecto solo que eso era lo que quería la noche pasada..... chuparse la por primera vez, se subió a su negro corcel y se fue.

 

Dean miro todo desde donde estaba y cuando tiro de la soga casi rota se libero, vio como el niño se alejaba de la planicie hacia el rancho, frotándose la muñecas donde las sogas apenas le hicieron daño....

 

capitulo cuatro

 

No se vieron por días después de aquello, Sam recibió una llamada de Dallas y salio del rancho a sus oficinas en el edificio Gatedoor. La compra de los caballos que selecciono Dean aparecían como estafas y los demandaban por perjurio y desfalco.

A Sam le tomo dos semanas redoblar las demandas y quedarse con todas las tierras de los Foster sus caballos y cada uno de sus vienes, solo le dejo a sus dos niñas gemelas de 18 años el dinero suficiente para que siguieran sus carreras en la universidad y una pequeña casa en Delawer...

Estaba cansado... yendo y viniendo de la fiscalía al juzgado y de allí la oficina. Con el estúpido traje azul y la corbata plateada que le daba ese aire de no me jodan y se joderán así mismos.

 

Quería ver a Dean aunque sea de lejos pero mañana tenia una estúpida reunión con un tipo, un tal Welling que quería invertir en su rancho y sacar tajada de las hermosas bestias que Dean Ackles amansaba y vendían como si de el golden gate se tratase.

No tiene ánimos pero mañana tendrá que verle la cara y el solo quiere volver al rancho...y plantarle cara a Dean y que este le rehuya...

Se prepara para darse un baño en la preciosa bañadera del hotel, el no se había puesto a pensar ni un poco en como se dieron las cosas entre Dean y el. No se detuvo y solo siguió mirando para adelante como si tuviese puestas las tontas anteojeras que le colocan a los caballos para que miren solo al frente y no se distraigan...

Se sumerge en la bañadera, el agua caliente y la espuma llenando todos los espacios y lo único que se le antoja mas es estirarse en el condenado sofá de Dean, se estira y piensa de nuevo como llego hasta allí. 

Como se fue al demonio su relación con Sandy y su continuo interés en su cuenta bancaria y como Dean se ríe de el a pesar de ser su jefe, de como sandy solo quería estar en lujosos hoteles y beber shampang antes de tener sexo y con Dean es whisky y la caballeriza o a mitad del campo entre los pinos y el puede pensar en muchos lugares donde disfrutar con Dean...

Se hunde en la bañadera y un leve hilo de agua le separa de la superficie y sus rodillas están fuera de la bañadera por lo pequeña que es comparado con el, y una sombra a un lado del agua le llama la atención. un sombrero y una campera de cuero le miran desde lo alto...

Salta estrepitosamente de la bañadera pero una mano lo toma del brazo y lo tira al piso, cayendo sobre la alfombra afelpada del baño, cuando logra abrir los ojos, lo único que reconoce es la sonrisa de suficiencia ...que esta sobre el...

 

\- ¿¿Dean?? - lo mira incrédulo, no cree a verlo visto fuera de rancho nunca.  
\- Que piensas que eres el único en pillar desprevenido en su propio terreno a tu presa? - le comenta divertido y con el aliento a whisky que le marea.  
\- Estas borracho?? - intenta levantarse pero la enorme fuerza de Dean le retiene en el piso.  
\- Si! mucho... pero no eh venido a que me sermonees, sino a divertirme... - comenta arrastrando las palabras y pavoneándose y mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
\- Com...- Sam es interrumpido en un beso que no pensó que Dean le diera jamas, perdiéndose por completo en lo que iba a decir...

 

La cercanía de su arriero es dura y falta de gentileza, el esta desnudo, mojado y con Dean sentado sobre su estomago, besándole voraz y toda la ropa que tiene encima le jode de sobre manera..

Con un par de movimientos que desestabilizan al rubio, se coloca sobre el y entre sus piernas, no tiene idea de como hizo para entrar a una habitación con cerradura electromagnética pero le importa poco ahora y solo le arranca la ropa y las pesadas botas ...

Lo mira por un instante como Dean recupera el aliento, su pecho con los jirones de tela que quedaron sobre el, y no, no quiere tomarlo a lo bestia como esta acostumbrado Dean...

Se levanta y no le dice nada, solo se va al cuarto y el rubio no entiende nada de lo que pasa. Su cara de desconcierto al verle alejarse lo deja frío. Lo sigue esperando una respuesta pero parece no haber ninguna.... Sam no esta en el cuarto no hay nadie, la pregunta que ronda su cabeza es de si se ha ido y lo dejo allí solo...

Esta tan mareado que no nota a Sam apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta del baño esperando a que el saliera y no nota a Sam acercándosele suave e imperceptible, y un escalofrío le recorre la espina al verse envuelto el los largos brazos de Sam, la humedad del cuerpo del castaño mojándole la espalda desnuda, y su aliento en su oreja, un fuerte respingo en sus boxers le deleitan con su equivocación.

El alto desliza sus manos por su abdomen y Dean mira atento como desabrocha el botón, se siente como cuando empezaron a tener sexo la primera vez, todo era un sin sentido que verse bajo la demandante mano de Sam Padalecki no parece real...

La cremallera lo saca de sus pensamientos y ve como los largos dedos se cuelan entre las telas acariciando su erección lenta y suavemente, el aliento se le va y nota que el castaño le trata demasiado bien y su ceño se frunce y se revuelve entre sus brazos intentando huir y aplacarle con un golpe que Padalecki evita de milagro y lo empuja a la cama...

Dean es sujetado con fuerza por las muñecas y todo el peso del gigante sobre el no le deja distinguir, si dejarse tratar bien o no. Con el mareo que le regalo esa botella de whisky, y el intenso deseo que le corre por las venas de que Sam le posea de nuevo, tanto fue la bronca de que el castaño no se apure en volver al rancho que tuvo que salir el a buscarle...

Con el remolino de deseo que dejo esa mañana entre lo pinos, como el deseo de tomarlo él que tuvo, se obligo a estar lo suficientemente ebrio para lograr su objetivo.

El aliento de Sam le pega en el rostro, las gotitas de agua se mezclan con el calor de su cuerpo y ya podría importarle menos como llego allí, la piel de Sam arde y la suya percibe incluso su ritmo cardiaco acelerándose.

Con una mano retiene sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza y la otra le acaricia el rostro y el cuello, desciende y la boca del niño le devora lentamente los pezones mordiendo y rasguñando con sus caninos la pecosa piel, aquella lluvia de lunares que se funden apenas con el color de la piel de Dean que hace que Sam pierda algún atisbo de raciocinio que le quede, solo mirarlas subir y bajar por la entrada de aire en los pulmones de su arriero le limita y su polla completamente en posición de firmes le rosa los vaqueros que aun trae puestos..

La mano se desliza por su costado de manera cariñosa, y los dedo se deleitan al sentir la primeras cicatrices, pero el camino que desea recorrer es otro mas interesante y lo suelta solo para levantarse sobre sus rodillas y sostener la cadera del rubio colando sus dedos por la áspera cinturilla de los vaqueros y va tirando de ellos lento y perseverantemente, Dean se muerde en labio y aprieta con fuerza por que ha disidido dejar que Sam le tate bien, no deja de ser lo que el es.. un duro, un completo hombre de campo forjado en el hierro candente y es así como el es...

Los pantalones se deslizan por sus arqueadas piernas y nada ni nadie le impedirá disfrutar de ese espectáculo, la piernas firmes y musculosas... los movimientos de Sam era delicados y los besos en la cadera lo llevaron a cubrirse el rostro, no entiende porque le permite esto, el nunca se deja dominar o tratar así y con Sam no puede evitarlo.

Le acaricia, le recorre y eso lo excita aun mas. Su polla no da mas necesita contacto, atenciones que Sam le da con esos labios finos y suaves, le lame, lo chupa y se le escapan jadeos necesitados y urgentes y sus manos ya no le cubre en rostro, tiene las finas hebras del largo pelo del castaño entre sus dedos y Sam no deja de succionar y lamer sus bolas que se tensan y enduresen, dándole espasmos, queriéndose correr en el rostro del niño pero se aguanta y separa mas la piernas para facilitarle el trabajo a Sam.

Algo se detiene en el tiempo; se detiene cuando pierde sus manos y ya no sabe donde están, quiere ver a Sam y encontrando las energías necesarias enfoca y Sam le mira, ya no esta mojado esta cubierto de sudor y su respiración es jodidamente excitante solo es un segundo pero parecen mas...los labios de Sammy están hinchados, de un tono bordo casi rojos en sangre y a Dean solo le provoca morderlos y lamerlos y besarlos.

Las contorsiones de ambos cuerpos deleitarían al mejor contorsionista, el goce que desprenden de cada poro abrumaría a la mejor puta, y el aroma de la habitación mataría al mas antiguo y mejor de los amantes.

No es sexo rudo, animal, ni bestial, pero no deja de ser un excelente páramo de placer continuo en oleadas raudas y directas, a Dean nunca le llegaron a ese lugar como lo hace Sam, nunca llegaron a su próstata y la volvieron su punto favorito en el sexo pero Sam se esmera y DIOS! como se esmera y la toca continuamente, rozándola y golpeándola con pasión.

Le recorre la espalda a besos y languetazos, y el tiempo no tiene fin. Esta sesión de sexo no tiene fin y el no podría estar mas complacido por haberse tomado todo el whisky solo, haberse montado en su corcel canela y llegado a Dallas para follarse a Sam. Aunque la ultima parte le saliera al revés...

 

 

Las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y a Sam le golpean la puerta con mucho ahinco, mas que ahinco con bronca. El castaño esta enrollado en Dean, sus brazo sus piernas envuelven al rubio manteniéndolo a la fuerza a su lado por así decirse, ya que Dean apenas terminaron se quiso ir y Sam no le dejo.

Los golpes no paraban y parecía que los daban con el puño cerrado y la puerta que no es muy resistente se fuera a venir abajo, se pone un boxer y camina lento hacia la puerta negra y dorada de su cuarto la misma que esta en una especie de recibidor...

Cuando por fin llega, la abre y el hombre que estaba azotándola desaforado y le quiere lanzar una sarta de improperios pero se queda mudo ante su completamente desnudo torso y la escasa ropa que forman sus boxers..

Tom Welling si el mismo Tom Welling actor de la serie de tv, es un tipo agradable no es del tipo que le importa mucho el dinero y su agente le orquesta un sin fin de razones por las cuales debe invertir en alguno de los negocios que le ha puesto en la mesa de la oficina.

Ninguna le llama la atención como del rancho Padalecki, le gustan los animales y los caballos son entretenidos dentro de todo, pero su mejor razón para pedir una cita con el joven y nuevo empresario del rancho Padalecki es que piensa que son gente que no se suben al pedestal del dinero y se alaban a si mismos. El odia a esa tipo de gente.

Pero su cita de las 8 no aparece y pasa una hora y mas... una hora y media después todas las cosas que podrían molestarle del multimillonario y ranchero Sam Padalecki le sacan de quicio y con una de sus mejores sonrisas le saca a la secretaria del mismo donde se hospeda.

Le habían dicho que el señor Padalecki con sus veintiún años era un semental, un tipo alto de su misma estatura cosa difícil con su metro noventa y cinco, pero el esperaba a alguien honesto y muy pero muy distinto al que le abrió la puerta que azotaba con odio.

El hombre frente a el, adormilado, refregando se los ojos como un niño pequeño, es apuesto, de rasgos finos y de pelo algo largo y castaño, con toda la piel tostada y el cuerpo definido y delineado por los músculos fuertemente trabajados.

No, no era para nada una rata de biblioteca como le dijo su agente meses antes. Estaba dispuesto a bajar lo de un hondazo de su pedestal pero ahora mismo, frente a ese chico que no le llevaba mas que cinco años de edad, estaba literalmente babeando.

 

\- Porque golpeas así??? no te enseñaron a usar el timbre?? - dice aturdido Sam bostezando y refregando se la cara con ambas manos.  
\- Eh.. este si pero.. - balbucea no tiene palabra alguna que espetar.  
\- Pero que no ves que la gente duerme??? eres un maleducado... - le reprende y intenta cerrar la puerta que es retenida por Tom  
\- Espera!!! yo tenia una cita.. - le suelta esperando que Sam reaccione  
\- Una cita de que hablas...? - Sam sigue dormido y no entiende al hombre de ojos azules frente a el  
\- Soy Tom Welling, el inversor.. - espeta para que le identifique  
\- Uh?? mierda!! que hora es?? - sale al cuarto corriendo a buscar su ropa y atender a Welling como se debe  
\- Es si bueno ..um yo espero aquí... - cierra la puerta sin saber realmente que hacer y se sienta en uno de los sillones del recibidor..

 

La vista no podría ser mejor, Sam sale del cuarto abrochándose los pantalones del traje con la camisa desabrochada y la corbata azul colgándole del cuello y poniéndose el cinturón velozmente para pasar uno a uno los botones de la blanca camisa..

 

\- Lamento... haber venido pensé que simplemente me había plantado... - comento desviando la mirada escudriñadora del cuerpo de Sam...  
\- No disculparme a mi! me quede dormido, ayer entre dos juicios, la fiscalía y el juez y la oficina y bueno ...estaba muerto de cansado - dijo arreglándose la corbata en varios intentos fallidos...  
\- Demonios!!, no lo siento, no lo sabia... yo solo pensé...que eras otro chiquillo rico mimado que se las da de gran señor y que no le molesta dejar plantada a una cita de mas de dos meses ya programadas.... - intento demostrar su mas sincera cara y casi lo logra de no ser por su cuerpo que se levantado y tomo la corbata para anudarla bien...

 

Tom se quedo paralizado, parecía que aun así le sacaba unos centímetros a Sam tan solo uno o dos porque le miraba desde abajo y como Sam estaba estupefacto con el gesto que también se heló...

 

\- Quita tus manos de el... - la vos ronca y autoritaria lo saco de los ojos avellana que tenia enfrente.  
\- Eh? - viro a mirar al hombre rubio que se apoyaba contra el marco de la habitación, enroscado en un sabana de seda verde olivo.  
\- Que le quites las manos de encima!!! que eres estúpido o que!! - bramo Dean enojado.  
\- Dean!! - soltó sacando de las manos de Tom su corbata y yendo donde el rubio.  
\- Que!! no quiero que te toque!, también tienes problema con ello?? - sus ojos parecían los de un tigre. tan condenadamente verdes y hermosos y peligrosos a la vez.  
\- Es un inversor Dean no puedes tratar a si a la gente y ve a vestirte Demonios!!! - profundiza su vos para que Dean le escuche porque parece mas interesado en liarse a golpes con Welling.

 

Dean lo toma de la tonta y azul corbata y se la anuda correctamente dejando pasmado a Sam que la mira incrédulo y se mete luego a la habitación aporreando la puerta de paso al cerrarla tras el.

 

\- Lo siento, Dean es algo...bruto con la gente... en general, no es personal, te lo juro... - se voltea a disculparse pero Tom esta anonadado con la imagen de la furia y celos del rubio musculoso envuelto en una sabana de seda verde olivo.

 

Sam lo mira y Tom aun tiene la mirada fija en la puerta, el castaño pasa su mano frente a su rostro pero este no reacciona, así que sera mejor sacarlo de allí y que Dean se enfurezca del todo. Lo toma del codo y lo saca del hotel a rastras; Tom mientras sigue en una nube de perplejidad. Sam no sabe si es por que no se pensaba que el dueño absoluto y gigantón del rancho tuviese de pareja a otro hombre o por la manera de mostrar celos de Dean o por encontrarle en boxers o bueno... tenia muchas razones para estar así...

 

En la oficina y en el despacho de Sam, su secretaria les sirve un desayuno completo que para su jefe implica un sin fin de platos y Tom esta seguro de que no podrá con todos ellos pero se equivoco monumentalmente, porque el castaño se comió todo los 4 platos, uno con las clásicas tortitas de crema y frutilla, uno con bacón y huevos estrellados, otro con cereal y leche y otro con cuatro tostados y huevo encima, el clásico café con leche y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja..

La reunión empieza y lo que estuvo viendo del reciente dueño del rancho Padalecki, no se compara con el señor y ejecutivo Padalecki que tiene ahora enfrente, todo correcto y hablando de negocios y Tom no podría babear mas porque esa corbata azul le distrae muchísimo...

 

Sam pasa el resto de la tarde con el mostrándole Dallas cuando le recuerda que puede pasarse por el rancho a visitarlo y montar algún caballo de sus establos, Tom asiente emocionado no solo por ver de nuevo a Sam sino también porque no ha montado nunca y la idea le encanta.

Un rebuzne de caballo y el acompasado golpeteo de las herraduras se escucha de lejos y los dos hombres voltean a ver, como Dean se le acerca entre la gente que despotrican por el caballo en la acera.

 

\- Dean!! - aclama alegre Sam y Dean levanta el texano con los dedos lentamente dirigiendo una mirada cargada de odio a Tom.  
\- Eh Sam!! me vuelvo al rancho - le dice cruzando sus brazos sobre la silla de montar con el cigarrillo en la boca.  
\- Oh.., de acuerdo te veré allá mañana - le dice agarrando de las riendas a la belleza canela que tiene frente a el.

 

Dean ladea el caballo y se inclina lo suficiente para sujetarle la mandíbula y mirarlo detenidamente, parece que se hablan con la mirada y a Tom le gustaría estar en el lugar de Dean.

 

\- Adiós... - y se va rumbo oeste entre los autos que le tocan bocina y el caballo ni se inmuta y Dean tampoco.  
\- Ehmm.. tu chico es ..algo así como un vaquero? - le pregunta a Sam hombro con hombro ladeando la cabeza hacia el y sin dejar de miras a Dean que se aleja.  
\- Mi chico?? - la cabeza de Sam aun no había procesado la propiedad de Dean con el o lo títulos de lo que había entre ellos.  
\- Es como si ...te conociera de hace mucho, no? - espeto intentando saber que tan cercanos eran y si debía rendirse desde ya.  
\- Si!.. es mi criador de caballos en el rancho... y aun no le eh domado - la idea de decirlo en vos alta nunca le hizo sentir también como ahora, estaba seguro de que lo quería para el y que lo tendría definitivamente.

 

Tom suspiro derrotado y algo preocupado por la palabras de Padalecki por eso de domar a una persona no le veía lo atractivo porque eso implicaba un sometimiento también y definitivamente eso no iba con el...

Al día siguiente ya estaba en el rancho y para su sorpresa la noche anterior se gano un amigo, Tom Welling, que entre copa y copa lo convenció para ser su invitado por un par de días en el rancho y ambos se tomaron el jet para llegar a la casa y lo hospedo en el cuarto de invitados.

 

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando despertó y bajo a desayunar. Desde la ventana de la cocina podía ver a Dean en el corral domando salvajes y no tenia mejor manera de despertar que esa, viendo a Dean en la doma... todo sucio de barro, sudor y con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas desde temprano...

Fue una sorpresa el comentario de Tom justo a su lado con respecto a la apariencia de Dean...

 

\- DIOS!!! me asustaste Tom!!! - dándole un golpe en le hombro.   
\- ¡¡Auch!! cuidado.. - se quejo y amaso el hombro con una mueca de dolor.  
\- No seas nena - le dice entre risas  
\- Nena yo?? eres tu quien se acuesta con el arriero - exclama sin querer ser ofensivo pero no lo logra en lo mas mínimo.  
\- Perdón que dijiste?? - se volteo a mirarle con la vos ronca y la mirada incrédula.  
\- Que si yo estuviera saliendo con el arriero seria la nena de la relación, a eso iba, no seas mal pensado - Tom lo trataba con mucha familiaridad y no sabia si eso era bueno o no pero no le desagradaba... y Tom zafo como Haudini de esa metida de pata.  
\- Que aremos hoy?? - pregunta el tipo de ojos azules la castaño como si fuese su guía turística.  
\- Hacer ??nosotros …? nada. yo me pongo a trabajar y si quieres te doy un caballo y te vas a explorar por ahí...- le dice sin mas y desentendido de ser buen anfitrión y atender a su visita.  
\- Pero no he montado nunca...- le dice desanimado de pasar todo el día solo y a pie.  
\- Pero no me dijiste que te gustaban...- Tom le corta y le refuta.  
\- Que me gustan si!! pero de saber montarlos nada...- le dice con una enorme sonrisa inocente encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Demonios!! ok pero tendrás que trabajar también, esto no es broma Tom, si Dean te ve por aquí y no estas moviendo el culo para lago productivo. Te va a dar una zurza que no te la olvidaras en tu vida...- le comenta orgulloso de su arriero.  
-Espérate!, espérate! lo dices como si el dueño fuera el y no tu - lo mira incrédulo y temeroso de que los celos de Dean salten a la vista de nuevo.  
\- No pero... el dirige a todo el mundo aquí y yo a el bueno mas o menos, pero la idea es que todos trabajan aquí, y si como el jefe también tengo trabajo que hacer - se mete otra tostada a la boca y se la llena de café al mismo tiempo.  
\- Vas a tomar solo eso de desayuno? - pregunta asombrado después de verle devorar comida el otro día.  
-Si! Es que... si desayuno demasiado a mitad del día lo vomito todo. así es mejor - comenta con la boca llena.

 

Salen de la casa y se meten a las caballerizas, el castaño le entrega una yegua joven pero mansa que usa su hermanita para cabalgar y con el animal ya ensillado lo lleva donde los peones, hacen ejercitar a los sementales para tenerlos en forma. Lo deja allí para que se entretenga y le dice a Randall que lo cuide y le de un paseo mas tarde por la hacienda...

Quiere ver a Dean y lo quiere ver solo, por una de esas putas suertes esta en la herrería del otro lado de la propiedad, a unos veinte minutos de donde dejo a Tom con Randall, entra a la herrería cansado del viaje y del intenso calor que ni su texano blanco disipa.

Esta algo oscuro y el calor del horno le hace sudar mas aun, pero no ve a Dean y de repente escucha el martillar del hierro sobre un yunque, y la figura de Dean con las gafas para proteger sus ojos del intenso calor le hipnotiza.

El sudor corriendo por su piel, los músculos ceñidos sobre el martillo y el largo hierro, y nota que una figura se dibuja debajo del martillo una D y una A entrelazadas en el fuego nota otro hierro el que el usaba de niño para marcar el poni de Megan cuando era pequeña y fastidiarla, el continuo martilleo y el sonido del hierro candente lo sacan de su pensamientos...

\- Hey Dean.. buenos días..- Dean no responde solo se dedica a golpear duramente el hierro en el yunque...  
\- Dean? Uum... te aviso ...que Tom Welling ah venido de visita por unos días y... - la conversación es cortada cuando Sam voltea levemente para mostrarle a Dean por la gran puerta de la herrería donde dejo a Tom.

 

Cuando de un empujón termina de rodillas y con ambas palmas en el piso intentando no pegarle con la cada al piso. Su sorpresa no termina allí cuando la boca de Dean gruesa y penetrante le preguntan si durmió con el la noche que llegaron al rancho...

Sam no puede contestar porque los dedos de Dean están metidos en su boca y le sujetan fuertemente la mandíbula, el criador esta enojado, celoso y Sam no puede espetar una respuesta a su arriero que ahora mismo le arranca la ropa y se la destroza como lo hizo el antes dejando solo jirones...

La mano libre de Dean le amasa el cuerpo con fuerza y brutalidad, dejando marcas por doquier, Dean busca alguna marca que no sea suya. Algún lugar donde le haya tocado Tom pero no encuentra nada en la piel tostada de Sam mas que las que el le hizo esa noche en el hotel y que le regodean de puro gusto...

Le suelta solo un poco recorriéndole con los dedos ensalivados el cuello, los hombros y deleitándose del húmedo cuerpo del castaño que tiembla y se deja hacer, esta en cuatro patas y su trasero esta al aire y expuesto totalmente ante los ojos del rubio. Su exitacion no solo es evidente sino también obvia, Dean lo toma y lo masturba lentamente. Sam no puede sostenerse mas y deja caer su torso en el piso mientras que Dean sostiene sus caderas en alto y le magulla las nalgas y los muslos de los fuertes apretones que le dedica...

Los mojados dedos llegan por fin a destino, acariciando la entrada de Sam y este se retuerce un poco recordando la palabras de Tom que si el estuviese en una relación con el arriero y criador de caballos, el seria la nena de la misma y aunque nunca lo había visto así, ya que el había sido el activo desde el comienzo pero ahora no le desagrada el cambio de roles para nada...

Sam es condenadamente virgen y a Dean le encanta la sensación de su dedo corazón entrando en el apretado y tenso orificio, Sam jadea secamente y se tensa mas al sentir como le invade la primera falange, el calor de la herrería es abrasador y eso solo aumenta lo excitado que esta, todo su cuerpo esta cubierto por diminutas gotitas de sudor que Dean esparce con su mano intentando relajarlo y volviendo a su erecto pene, acariciándolo y pasando su mano enguantada de cuero por la punta del mismo, el quisiera quejarse de la rasposa superficie que rosa con poca fuerza su glande, si no estuviera jodidamente excitado por las pintas que le trae a la cabeza de Dean con su ropa habitual todo embarrado y con el delantal negro de cuero y los guantes para sostener el hierro y los estúpidas gafas térmicas negras con las que lo encontró...

En algún momento se percata de que tiene dos dedos de Dean dentro tocando algo que no tenia idea de que tenia y que le hace estallar en ondas placenteras que recorren todo su cuerpo, esta temblando y jadeando y no puede evitar gemir como nena cuando Dean le vuelve a tocar allí y le dice las mas obscenas palabras...

 

\- Dime que te gusta Sam...Dime que quieres mi polla dentro. Dime que quieres que te folle hasta que te desmayes... - dice entre jadeos, Dean intentando no venirse en su vaqueros y solo penetrado a Sam con tres dedos.  
\- De ..an yo ...AHHH!!! yo no dios!!! ahhh siii masmasmasmasmamas!!!- pide y gime y se revuelve ante su tacto y se empuja contra la mano del rubio que no lo soporta mas y lo abandona por un minuto.

 

Sam se siente muy abandonado y no sabe donde esta Dean pero solo quiere, que se lo folle de una vez cuando siente un escozor en el omoplato y el ardor típico de una quemadura, grita y salta en su sitio pero Dean lo sostiene de la cadera para retenerle lo suficiente y marcarlo...

Sam grita y de repente siente como le invade repentinamente y no sabe que le duele mas... si Dean penetrándole o la calcinante herida en su espalda con un hierro candente, el rubio le pega a su pecho y se lo folla, una y otra vez el dolor se disipa la igual que el de su hombro y ambos están unidos de manera que no se distingue bien donde empieza uno y termina el otro

Dean lo voltea para besarle mientras se lo coge con toda la fuerza que puede y Sam quita de en medio la camisa y el delantal que le impiden tocar el pecho de su amante a gusto cuando sus dedos pasan por el borde de su hombro, allí donde se une con la clavícula y siente y ve la quemadura de una S.P. el negro de quemado y el rojo de que es reciente y lo mira a los ojos sorprendido, mas también porque Dean se detuvo en sus acometidas y se lo quedo mirando mientras el descubría lo que se hizo para decirle sin palabras que era completamente suyo...

 

 

 

epilogo.......bueno mucha gente me a pedido el epilogo pero no tengo si una perspectiva de lo que esperáis de el... estoy en blanco...mal....me habrían dicho que deje muy colgado a Tom...aunque yo solo lo utilice( mala ella) para los celos de Dean y que haga lo que hizo..jajajaja EVIL  
pero si lo piden..tiren me con todas las ilusiones e inspiración que les asalte y vere como lo armo, si me alimentan la imaginación sera una cosecha extraordinaria!!!!! lo prometo!!!!!


End file.
